40 Points From Gryffindor
by Revolutionizing
Summary: Snape, tired of marking essays, falls asleep and dreams of things he's never been able to do in his life.


**A/N: **I'm writing fanfiction after about a year… all thanks to the encouragement of my friend, to whom I dedicate this My first time writing anything of this sort, so please be nice and leave me a review telling me what you think! Happy reading ;)

* * *

><p>Severus sat there, marking essays.<p>

_Fail… fail… acceptable… _

He paused on one in particular, screwing his eyes up while attempting to read the tiny writing.

_Who wrote this crap? _he glanced down at the name. _Ron Weasley… I should have expected this. Fail…_

An hour later, tired of giving everyone bad marks, Severus groaned and lent back in his seat.

Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

…

_Knock, knock._

"_Come in!" called Snape, irritated with all the essays._

_The door swung open to reveal a slender, blonde-haired woman dressed in a suit. She was wearing square glasses, paired with bold red lips and a ruler in her hand._

"_Hello Severus," she purred. "Can I come in?"_

_Without waiting for a reply, she made her way inside and, with a wave of her ruler, locked the door._

"_You've been a naughty boy," she cooed, coming closer. "A naughty boy indeed…"_

_She pulled off her coat and tossed it onto a student's desk._

"_Who are you?" Snape questioned._

_Her only reply to this was a coy smile._

_The mysterious woman was now standing directly in front of him. Without warning, she settled into his lap, running her finger along his firm jaw._

_Snape sat there, bewildered, not believing this was happening to him. As much as he tried to ignore it, a pool of heat was settling in his groin._

_**What is up with this woman… **__he thought. __**Who the hell **__is__** this blonde?**_

_Slowly and dramatically, the blonde started to unbutton his shirt, licking her lips while at it._

_Before he knew it, Snape's shirt was lying on the floor and he'd made no move to stop it from getting there – something he wasn't surprised about. After all, ever since Lily had died, sexual energy had been building up in him, coursing through his veins… but always contained. He couldn't bring himself to masturbate with her in his thoughts anymore after she'd left him. But tonight… he'd been given the chance to let loose, and there was no way he was going to miss that, especially with this slender yet busty girl on his lap._

"_If you ask me __**Professor **__Snape, I think you wear entirely too many clothes." Her voice was a breathy whisper in his ear, causing him to break out in goosebumps._

"_Same could be said for you," he replied without breaking a sweat._

"_Why don't you do something about it if it bothers you so much?"_

_His fingers trembling slightly, Snape unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off to reveal gigantic breasts. Apparently, she'd been wearing nothing underneath._

"_I come prepared," she grinned._

_Severus barely heard her. Seeing her topless in front of him reminded him of his fantasies about him and Lily. He closed his eyes and shuddered, trying to picture the woman in front of him as the fiery redhead. _

_When he reopened his eyes, it seemed as if his wish had been granted. In his lap, topless, was none other than Lily Evans. _

"_Severus," she whispered. "I want you…"_

_And that was all it took._

_Snape lowered his mouth to her nipples, suckling lightly._

_With encouragement in the form of groans from the redhead, he started circling his tongue around her erect nipples._

"_Yes…" she groaned, "I've waited too long…"_

"_We all know how impatient you get," he growled, sliding her off his lap, "so let's not keeping you waiting any longer."_

_He teased her pants down her legs and she kicked them off in one swift movement._

_Within minutes, their clothes were lying in heaps on the ground and they were pressed together, wanting to never let go._

_Lily suddenly dropped to her knees and looked up at him with her fierce green eyes, her breathing labored and hair disheveled. _

_But to Snape, she'd never looked more beautiful._

_Maintaining eye contact, Lily slowly lowered her mouth onto his shaft until her mouth was at his base and the tip of his shaft against the back of her throat._

_Slowly, yet surely, she started sucking, moving outwards as she did so until his tip was held in his teeth._

_Snape closed his eyes and groaned. "Lily, I- I love… I can't-"_

_She never gave him a chance to finish, as she was now repeating the entire process. Except this time, her teeth had replaced the work her lips had previously been doing._

"_Harder-"his voice was a whisper, "please-"_

_He could see her head bobbing now, the vivid red hair burning into his eyes… _

_**This can't be real, **__he thought. __**This is too good to be true…**_

_There was no time for any second thoughts. A moment later, with his dick throbbing, he released down her throat._

_Seconds later, he pulled out of her mouth, whimpering._

"_Did you like that?" she asked, standing up and straddling him. "Or do you want more?"_

"_My only reply to that is that I am sure we can find a better use for these mindless students' desks."_

"_Never have truer words been spoken."_

_Snape grabbed his wand off his desk, lifted her in his arms, and carried her over to the desk he thought most worthy of them all – Draco Malfoy's. He quickly muttered the enlargement spell, turning the desk into the size of a small hot tub, before lowering her onto it gently and then lowering __**himself**__ onto __**her**__._

_Her hand immediately went to his crotch and she rubbed his dick in small circles, enticing groans from him._

_Wanting to return the pleasure she'd given him, Snape started suckling her breasts while cupping them round and round at the same time._

_Lily arched her back, her muscles straining, trying to fit her body against his._

_Snape crushed his mouth against hers in a moment of passion and longing, trying to make up for the years that they'd missed, the years in which he'd never completely become a man – until now._

_Determined, Snape trailed his tongue down to her vagina, licking his way into her opening. She squirmed under him, moaning._

"_Sev…"_

_**God, is she wet…**_

_He teased her clit with his tongue, panting and licking harder each time. He inserted a finger into her warm, wet folds, probing deeper._

"_Urgh!" she screamed. "Sev- please… oh God…"_

_Her fingers tangled in his hair, threatening to pull it out from the roots._

_In the next instant, she came, a puddle slowly forming on the desk. _

_Severus licked it up hungrily, not yet satisfied._

_He moved up the desk, flipping her over and positioning himself over her body. Knowing that she hadn't yet recovered from her last orgasm, he thrust into her, causing her to whimper in pain._

_Harder, faster, he pounded into her until she screamed his name._

"_Severus…! SEVERUS!"_

"_I love you-" he groaned, finally saying what he'd felt for so many years. "I love you so, so much-"_

_They both tensed and then released, coming together._

_Snape remained on top of her, __**in**__ her, feeling his erection throb against the inner walls of her center._

_They were a hot mixture of sweat, cum, and naked bodies. _

_No one said anything for a few minutes, letting the weight of their actions sink in._

"_Lily," Snape murmured against her shoulder. "Lily…?"_

_He waited a few seconds and, when he received no reply, he raised his head to look straight into the eyes of none other than Luna Lovegood._

"_Hullo," she smiled. "That was quite lovely wasn't it Professor Snape?"_

_There was a split moment of silence and then-_

"! GET OFF ME!"

Snape bolted upright in his seat, sweat perspiring on his forehead.

Before him stood the Slytherins and Gryffindors with the same expression on their faces – one of shock and horror.

_It was a dream… _thought Snape, becoming happier with every passing second. _Just a dream…_

Finally, a figure stepped out from the crowds and Snape silently groaned.

No sooner had Luna Lovegood opened her mouth when Snape shot up, causing the entire class to back away.

"IN YOUR SEATS! NO QUESTIONS WILL BE ASKED! 40 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" he fumed.

Everyone rushed to their seat, too terrified to ask questions.

"I wonder what's wrong with _him_?" Ron muttered. "What'd he take off points for?"

"I think he saw an orgahippin," was Luna's reply. "They like to lie on peoples' chests when they're sleeping and inject them with venom."

"Uhh… sure, let's go with that…"

_If only she knew._


End file.
